User talk:NERF NINJA666
RE: SM8 He's been taken down. One thing; please edit more often and I'll promote you to at most admin. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:05, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Hey. I know this is a little late, but, you wanna do reviews? If you do then I'll make a profile for you. It will be User:NERF NINJA666/Profile with Curly Brackets at the front and back. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:06, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Profile It ain't an account. If done, it should look like this: Put with the review template ( ) should look like this: |description=Description of blaster |Ammo=Ammo type |Pros=Pros of blaster |Cons=Cons of blaster |range=10 |accuracy=10 |reliability=10 |rate=10 |overall=EPIC PASS |final comments=Give your final comments. |review by=NN666 }} For the range, accuracy, etc., use numbers from 1-10. Overall, use PASS, FAIL, EPIC PASS or EPIC FAIL (must be in caps). Hope this helps. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 13:51, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Collections Cool your collection grew quite a bit, but I have 58! --I am AWESOME! 13:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey I invented some new Anti-rebelle thing. Wanna see it? Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 15:58, November 15, 2013 (UTC) RE Ha-ha! Anyway, a good few edits there. The most "wanted" user is, well, check this thread. Look out for anyone called Panzer, he's trouble. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) That;'s weird, I dunno. 'Forum Moderator' isn't a proper user group though; it's just someone who is on forums a lot. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 17:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Crap Yes, but they're OK. PS can you please stop posting 'jetcell's crap rules' and 'nerfmaster8 get your crap out here'? It's starting to get spammy. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC) BTW you are almost ready for rollback again. I predict you have around 200 main page edits now. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:29, November 20, 2013 (UTC) PROMOTION! Looks like you're ready for rollback rights. Again. XD You know what to do right? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:54, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Everything's been fine lately, sorry for late reply! --I am AWESOME! 03:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Ha! Nowit's MY turn to fry Nerfmaster's anus. Check here: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:21876#10 WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 19:54, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Late Reply... ^^; Sorry for the late reply! I kinda just looked at your message and then somehow forgot about it. I'm really sorry! ^^; Anyway, yeah, I heard about the rollback thing from NSA and I'm sorry to here that it was taken away from you. But hey, we're rollback buddies now!... Or something like that. I forgot. XD Kudos to you, dude! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Yeah, I've heard people saying things about Jet that are pretty negative. (Yes! He doesn't hate me!) Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 22:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Please don't create first-person reviews. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 07:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) You put something like 'I found this gun reallyawesome',m instead it should be 'it is really awesome'. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 07:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh and BTW I'm on the chat. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 07:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) NM8 repellant Lol just lol. --I wouldn't want to be like you! 03:38, November 28, 2013 (UTC) You should create Jetcell repellent XBox One sucks! (talk) 01:12, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. P.S. I got a Magnus :D ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello! Are there any problems on Nerf Wiki? Wa-pa-pow-pa-pow-pow-pa-pow! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 13:04, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hee-haw "DOWN WITH REBELLE and jetcell", eh? That could be a new rap. Ha-tee-hatee-ha-tee-ho! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 21:11, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Merge I think everything is staying the way it is, NM8 got frustrated and abandoned Wikia for a bit. --I wouldn't want to be like you! 15:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Crap... I definitely did not tell you how to make a review. My bad. XD Anyway, copy and paste the documentation of this template and use your profile in the profilelocation header. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:12, December 30, 2013 (UTC) PsYk Yeah, I know about psyk. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool! Fra-kaka-kaka-ka-ka-kow! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 11:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Youtube What do you mean? Fra-kaka-kaka-ka-ka-kow! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 18:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) No, but I've seen your videos *cool*. PS wanan go on the hcta? Fra-kaka-kaka-ka-ka-kow! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 19:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ugh, that's the worst typo I've ever made. I meant 'chat'. Fra-kaka-kaka-ka-ka-kow! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 07:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC) One does not simply Now you'll be proud: http://memegenerator.net/instance/44559385 Ah-hee-ah-hee-ha-hee! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 17:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Maybe to hate on Rebelle or something. Anyway, in case you don't know. GAGE has made your block on Nerf Wiki longer for threatening him. Ah-hee-ah-hee-ha-hee! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 08:18, January 5, 2014 (UTC) hAHAHAHAHAHAHA It's about TIME! http://no-controlfreaks.wikia.com/wiki/Down_with_Control_Freaks_Base_Wiki Plus, why is it already displayed on your header? A-ooooooooooooohw! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 15:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and BTW, I have already made you an admin there. A-ooooooooooooohw! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 15:56, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the headsup. We need to make sure he doesn'turn into TMD (Throws-Many Darts). But please don't harrass him about it. [[User:REALNerfNinja6|RNN was here.] (talk) 07:36, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay. PS wanna chat ? RNN was here. (talk) 16:39, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I saw the mssage u just left TMG. Come on. RNN was here. (talk) 21:29, January 22, 2014 (UTC) CFW I've been there, but I don't really comment as much as I used to. --I wouldn't want to be like you! 01:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Randy Savage Image I lold hardcore at this: http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:45136966.jpg. RNN was here. (talk) 16:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you change the last 3 numbers im christian so you can but don't have to NerfCommanderChris (talk) 23:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC)NerfCommanderChris NerfNinja, I have no proof of GameGear reporting DWCFBW. But for some reason I got blocked on VSTF wiki INFINITELY for 'removing valid reports' I will ask on Community Central. RNN was here. (talk) 07:29, February 1, 2014 (UTC) That's actually true. Not just hating gets us no where, its all these things which I am gonna compile for you. Most of them are offended by RNN6. ;Ze list (Goddamn. Why do I always like to put ze LOL) * Hating * Uncensored spewing of vulgarism * RNN's sockpuppetry Now you get it? LOL XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:23, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Dunno if I've ever seen you write 'Ze', NSA. I dunno when we banned sockpuppetry, and as for swearing: check the beginning of your userpage. RNN was here. (talk) 07:16, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Done. Use the template. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC)